


Stand and Scream

by jenndubya



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Minor Daigo/Yayoi, Superheroes, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From tech wiz to superhero: the Yayoi story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand and Scream

password:  **violet**

 


End file.
